With the development of semiconductor technology, the feature size of a semiconductor device continues to decrease. In some applications, there is a need to have high-mobility materials (e.g., for forming a channel or channel region) and high-k dielectric materials together integrated on a substrate. Since GaAs, InP, InGaAs, InAs, and GaSb have high electron mobility, and Ge has a relatively high hole mobility, these materials can be used for the channel of MOS transistor devices.
Currently, in the design of semiconductor devices, the interface between the high-k dielectric layer and the high mobility substrate may affect the device performance and reliability.